Alive
by Demented Noodles
Summary: A conversation with Rock leads Eda to question her feelings for Revy and after a bit of introspection, she comes up with a plan. Yuri/Shoujo-ai.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

This is the first story I've published. I just hope someone reads it! Be warned though, this contains yuri/shoujo-ai of the explicit nature; don't read if you don't like. Plus, its probably crap!:P If anyone does read it and manages to get past the crappy beginning to a slightly less crappier middle and end, drop me a review saying why you hated it or, by some miracle, liked it. Any tips, criticism, etc. that can help me improve is most welcome.

A big thanks is in order for the author whose story "Unseen" inspired me to write this. He was also my Beta Reader for this. This one is dedicated to jm1681. I would also like to thank ideasofmany, who has been very helpful and supportive, and other awesome authors on this site whose work inspired me to foray into the writing domain.

* * *

Alive (Eda/Revy)

It was evening in Roanapur, and Eda was on her way back to the Church after tending to some business. She spotted Rock just outside the Yellow Flag and went up to him. "Hey, Romeo, wanna have a drink?" She continued in a more seductive tone, "... maybe go to my place after?"

"Revy isn't here, Eda." Rock answered without looking at her.

"So? Do you need her permission or something?"

"Never mind; let's just go." They made their way into the Yellow Flag and after getting a beer each from Bao, took their seats.

"So, how's it going with the two of you?"

"Fine."

"Come on, Romeo, you look a little down. Did you have a fight or something?" She moved closer and raised her eyebrows, her lips curling up in a half smirk as she continued, "Problems in bed?"

Rock didn't answer, just took a long swig of his beer.

"Come on, talk to me; maybe I can help."

"You _are_ good at pretending, Eda…"

That took her by surprise. Had he somehow found out about her cover? She was worried but it didn't show. She just looked confused. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"Not even those sunglasses can stop your eyes from betraying your feelings when you're around her."

"What the fuck are you talking about? Did you finally lose your goddamn mind or something?" This conversation was getting strange and there was no response from Rock. "Revy mentioned you were acting all weird after coming back from Japan, something about being in the twilight or something; didn't know you were still fucked up about that shit."

"Being in the twilight allows me to see things that go unnoticed by others."

"Like?" Eda asked flippantly as she swallowed a mouthful of beer.

"Like people pretending to be something they're not." Rock paused as he chugged more beer. "If you pretend too long, you will eventually become who you pretend to be."

"Spare me the sermon, _Twilight Man_, this shit you're spouting is getting pretty fucking annoying," Eda sneered. "You're not nearly as attractive when you're acting all crazy and shit, no wonder Revy's been down lately."

"I can also see that I can't save her," Rock continued, ignoring Eda's words. Eda just stared curiously at him as he finished, "But, maybe you can."

Eda responded with as much sarcasm as she could muster, "Is that so? Why thank you for your edifying words, oh great prophet, I'll be sure to keep that _bullshit_ in mind."

There was an awkward silence for a little while as they finished their drinks, Eda broke it eventually, "You might wanna lay off the weed or whatever it is you're smoking or you might piss someone off so much that they put a bullet through that empty little head of yours." Rock just smiled and got up to leave, his hand raised in a gesture of goodbye as he walked away, hoping he'd gotten through to her.

Eda pondered what he'd said on her way back. She briefly thought about how much Rock actually knew, but ultimately decided that it didn't matter. She didn't really care anymore. And the possibility that he really was crazy couldn't be overlooked completely either.

He _was_ right though. She'd been pretending to be the walking dead like all the others in this damned place for far too long. She wasn't sure if she even had to pretend anymore. She could feel it; she could feel herself crossing over to the other side. At first she couldn't stand the place and wanted out but wasn't allowed. Then, a few months later, she was given the chance, but she refused; because of _her_.

She didn't know when it happened, but she'd fallen for her. She could never tell Revy about her feelings since she wasn't _supposed_ to have them, but she was the only one Eda felt a connection to. Eda thought that since Revy talked about things with her, maybe she felt it too. Revy wasn't one to _talk_ about anything with anyone; she would much rather let her guns do the talking. However, even if Eda somehow managed to tell her, she was sure it would be pointless as there was no way her feelings would be reciprocated; Revy would just laugh at her and dismiss her words as bullshit. Besides, words didn't really mean much in the world they lived in.

She spent almost the entire night awake thinking; at first she thought about just forgetting the disturbing conversation with Rock ever happened, she could just go on as she did before. She was regretting going up to him, if she'd known Revy wasn't with him beforehand, she wouldn't have bothered. But the more she thought about it, the more it seemed unlikely. She finally arrived at a decision early in the morning.

As Eda went about her business the next day, she kept thinking about Revy. She'd read her file, and at first, what she felt towards her was pity. That changed, she didn't know how, why or when, but it did. She and Revy became friends somehow, the two being strangely comfortable talking to each other. She found herself always looking forward to their drinking sessions, which involved a little talking and a lot of drinking. But, all that mattered to her was Revy's company. Her feelings for Revy were the only thing left standing in the way of her crossing over, everything else had died and withered into nothing with the things she'd seen.

In the beginning, she was a soldier of justice, thinking that she could make the world a better place, ease the suffering a little, and serve her country and mankind. How stupid it all sounded now. She'd long given up that childish dream.

She remembered other things, things like those Romanian Twins. She met one and learned about them from Revy at first, and then she used her connections to find out more. She remembered shedding tears, vomiting, getting that sickening feeling the first time she'd come across something like this. But now… maybe she was already dead.

She didn't even know why she was reminiscing like this; it wasn't like any of that mattered anymore. She shook her head trying to clear her thoughts and went about the things she needed to do.

An agonizingly long couple of days later, Revy showed up on the doorstep of the Church of Violence. Eda felt like she had been waiting for this for years. Now, finally, she could put her plan to work.

"What?" Revy's one word question snapped her out of her thoughts.

"What?" Eda recovered her composure as she responded.

"What's with that weird fuckin' look on your ugly mug?"

"Just a reaction to seeing yours, and smelling your shitty breath; you're already drunk." Maybe this was going to be easier than she thought.

"Yeah, well, whatever. Bring out the good stuff tonight; I'm in a really good mood." Revy had just come from the Yellow Flag where the Lagoon Company were celebrating a job well done, but the celebrations got a little out of hand and Bao kicked her out. Again.

"Why?"

"We just finished a top dollar job. Stupid fuckin' Yellow Flag cunts think they can stop me from celebratin'." Revy, on seeing Eda not moving, continued, "What the fuck are you still standing around for? I'll even pay for it, you cheap bitch." Her hand went to her pockets to take out some cash and Eda's eyes followed, pausing briefly at her nicely toned abs as her gaze eventually came to rest upon the bills being waved in her face.

"I made a little extra thanks to those stupid motherfuckers thinkin' they could beat me in a drinkin' contest." Revy went on about how she'd beaten Rock and Dutch in said contest, which Benny wisely steered clear of, and how they both passed out leaving Revy free to 'celebrate'. Eda's mind was wandering elsewhere, debating if she should go through with what she'd planned. "Hey!" Revy snapped her fingers as she moved in close to Eda trying to get her attention. "What the fuck is wrong with you tonight?" Eda could smell the strong stench of alcohol on Revy's breath bringing her out of her reverie.

"Nothing is fucking wrong, except that nauseating breath of yours. Just sit your ass down and I'll get us some drinks." She was thankful Revy was hammered; if she wasn't, she probably would have seen right through her. She wasn't comfortable doing this and it showed. Maybe she wasn't all that good at pretending after all.

But she'd already decided. _To hell with it; I've come this far, might as well see this through_.

**oxoxo**

Revy tried to open her heavy lidded eyes. Her head hurt, and she was only able to drink half her glass of whatever it was Eda gave her before passing out. Seeing her now, Eda thought that perhaps she didn't even _need_ to drug her.

As Revy's eyes finally managed to focus, she realized she couldn't move her arms or legs. She strained her neck to see what was going on and found herself bound to Eda's bed. "Eda! You fucking bitch! What the fuck is this?" Eda appeared by her side in response but didn't say anything.

"What the fuck are you trying to pull? You got a death wish, you stupid cunt?" She could see her cutlass placed beside the bed, if only she could move even one of her arms, she'd be able to get a hold of them and _give that blond bitch a few new assholes_.

_I can't turn back now._

"Did Rowan put you up to this?" Eda climbed up onto the bed. "Eda, you better stop whatever the fuck you're thinking of doing. I fuckin' guarantee you'll regret it."

_Just... let me show you how I feel... _Eda thought as she reached over to touch Revy. Eda's touch was gentle, tender, something Revy had never felt before, but she wasn't liking this, not one bit.

Revy's words fell on deaf ears though and Eda's caresses only grew more intimate and she started kissing Revy's neck, slowly moving down to her cleavage as her hands kneaded the soft and supple flesh of her breasts.

"Stop it! What the fuck? Are we being filmed? That bastard, Rowan! I'll rip his balls and dick off and shove 'em down his throat, right after I'm done making you wish you were never fucking born!" Revy was livid. She was making sure Eda knew what she was going to do when she got loose but... what Eda was doing was so gentle, her touch was so soft, so tender, so... loving? Revy shook her head and continued the violent outburst with no shortage of expletives, but Eda showed no signs of stopping. To Revy's dismay, she was starting to feel something she'd never felt before and it felt… _good_.

Truth was, Revy had only had sex very few times, and of those times, not once was it by her own choice. In fact, she hated sex; it brought her too many horrible memories. There were times in prison when she had to get through the ordeal to survive. She was mostly in control those times, but she'd never felt anything.

This was different. No one in her entire life had been gentle with her. She didn't even know such tenderness existed.

When she snapped out of her thoughts, she realized she wasn't tied up anymore. She glanced over at her cutlass but was forced to close her eyes as she felt Eda's mouth on her bare breast. _So fucking… soft! _That feeling in the pit of her stomach, whatever it was, had gotten stronger now. She eventually, inevitably gave in and gently pulled Eda closer to her using the hand that had subconsciously entwined itself in her soft blond hair. Her other hand soon joined it as she stroked Eda's hair with one hand and pulled her closer with the other.

Eda was lost in her task, going from one breast to the other sucking to her heart's content. She started moving down, slowly, kissing and licking at every bit of exposed flesh on her way. She eventually reached her prize and looked up at Revy who was lost in the sensations. Revy's eyes were closed as Eda unzipped her already unbuttoned shorts and slid them down her legs, along with her panties.

She then kissed her way up, from her feet to her calves, to her thighs and finally, after an agonizingly long time for Revy, between her legs. Revy was extremely close to her orgasm and it only took a short amount of Eda's treatment before she climaxed.

Eda didn't let up though, in fact she started working with more passion and zest, but never did she stop being gentle. It wasn't all that long before Revy was on her sixth, or was it her seventh orgasm? Revy had lost count and it didn't matter to Eda, she never wanted to stop.

"Eda... I can't... take... any... more..." Revy barely managed between ragged, exhausted breaths. It was the first thing either of them had said in a while and Eda promptly stopped, right after she gave one last lick to the source of the fluid that coated her lips, making Revy shudder. She moved up planting soft little kisses on her way and finally kissed Revy on her lips. It was the first time they kissed and there it was again, that damn tenderness that had defeated the mighty Two Hands.

After Eda broke the kiss, Revy lost consciousness.

Eda smiled as she watched Revy drift off to peaceful slumber. This hadn't gone the way she'd expected, not in the least. Eda expected Revy to blow her head off as soon as she untied her, but that didn't happen. _Why didn't that happen? _She wondered. Who could have guessed that Two Hands would give in to a woman's gentle touch? She didn't really know what she was supposed to do, but she was happy, for now, and as she came down from the heights of her euphoria, she realized she was exhausted too. She kissed Revy on her forehead and covered her nude form with the sheets before she snuggled into bed herself, holding Revy close.

**oxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Revy got up, having caught her breath, and took a cigarette out of the pack lying on the bedside table. As she lit it up, Eda asked, "What does this mean to you, Revy?"

Revy didn't answer, she just continued smoking. These indiscretions had become much more regular now. Revy would show up a couple of times a week, they'd sometimes have a drinking session prior to it and talk like normal, but it would always end up with the two in bed.

Revy remembered their first time. It was unusual to say the least, but she never brought it up, neither did Eda. Things went on like usual the few days after the incident, except Revy didn't show up at Eda's place for their usual drinking sessions for almost two weeks. Eda sometimes wondered if it even really happened.

Then one night, at around 2 a.m., Revy showed up. Eda was shocked, even more so by what Revy did as soon as the door was opened. She latched on to Eda's lips with her own, no words were said but her desire was clearly evident in the kiss. Eda was very surprised at how gentle Revy was during sex, almost as gentle as she was. She wasn't expecting that, but then she couldn't possibly have imagined anything like this in her wildest dreams.

She didn't really care at first and was content with how things were going, but now she wanted to know. She asked Revy again, "Well?"

Revy puffed out smoke before she responded, "What do you want it to mean?"

"I just want to know how you feel."

"I like it."

"What? That's it? You _like_ it? I already fucking know that." Eda paused and continued in a low voice, "So do you like it more than with Rock?"

Revy turned to Eda, "I wouldn't know, haven't done it with him." She responded flatly.

"Bullshit! You're fucking lying! Come on, tell me the truth, I wouldn't mind..."

"Like I would give a fuck about what you think."

"If you're not fucking him, then why do you get so damn jealous when I flirt with him?"

"I don't get jealous, I… just don't think you'd be right for him."

"So let me guess, you think you'd be better for him than me?" Eda had a look of disbelief on her face as she continued, "You're even more fucked up than I am!"

"And that's one of the reasons I would never do it with him." Revy took a long puff of her cigarette, "I just don't feel that way about him. I don't feel that way about anyone; at least I didn't till you fucking forced me to do it with you." Rock was her partner and she cared about him, not that she'd ever admit it but there was nothing sexual between them. She sometimes wondered why people found it so hard to believe, it was just so plain clear to her. She'd stopped caring eventually, letting people think whatever they wanted.

"Hey! I untied you before I did anything. You could have stopped it, but you didn't. Hell, I was expecting you to blow my fucking head off." Eda defended herself. She couldn't quite believe Revy's words but she decided that she really didn't care, as long as she got to be with Revy.

"You couldn't fucking come up with anything better than that, huh?" Eda opened her mouth to respond but thought better of it. "I guess it's true what they say about blonds. Like I said though, I liked it… eventually." Their first time had made her feel something. She'd felt it before, while spending time with Eda, but it was feeble and for a very short time. That time it was magnified, strong, completely washing over her, and her desire to _feel_ that again made her come back for more, over and over again. She was addicted to the sensation but didn't quite know what it was.

"Look," Revy started as she took another long puff of her cigarette, "I've never liked fucking…" the horrible things that sex reminded her of flashed through her mind as she spoke and she found herself having to pause to force them out, snuffing out her cigarette as she did so before continuing, "...except when I'm with you."

"Aw, now you got me feeling all warm and fuzzy, c'mere..." Eda said as she pounced, engulfing a reluctant Revy in a hug. Hearing Revy say something like that meant a lot to her.

"Hey…! Fuck you, Eda..." Revy responded as she half-heartedly struggled to get free of the embrace.

"Anytime you want, darlin'," Eda whispered in Revy's ear in her most seductive voice before kissing it.

Revy had that feeling again, just from her voice this time, and she gave in as they both lay back down on the bed, Eda holding Revy lovingly in her arms.

"Who would've guessed that the badass gunslinger, Two Hands Revy likes to cuddle, eh?"

Revy pulled back slightly, "Shut the _fuck_ up! If you tell anyone, I swear I'll pump you full of more holes than you can fucking count!" She said as her face went a deep shade of red, making Eda chuckle.

"You're so damn cute when you're blushing!" Eda's words were followed by a kiss on the cheek and pulling Revy back into her arms. Revy sighed in defeat as she eventually snuggled into Eda's embrace. She felt a deep, _real _connection with this woman. Perhaps that was the reason she talked, and actually opened up to her sometimes. What they were doing felt so… right. She was still unsure of what this sensation was, but she wanted more of it. It made her feel… alive.

End

* * *

Anyone who managed to get here, I thank you!:) Do tell me what you thought about it.


End file.
